


Followers

by Kalloway



Series: Kiddy Grade No-True-Pair Cycle [18]
Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Just have to pretend a little more...
Series: Kiddy Grade No-True-Pair Cycle [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521896
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Followers

**Author's Note:**

> No True Pair, 2012. " in diguise. Follows 'Runners'"

Baseball cap on backwards, face roughed up with a little charcoal and rouge, Dextera certainly didn't look like an ES Member, nor did he want to. For the time being, he was an average street thug -- and keeping an eye on Sinistra from a distance.

He was sure that he wasn't the only one.

However, there was nothing he could do about it yet, aside from trust that Sinistra could take care of himself. They were playing separate roles this time, and had to act their parts.

Sighing, he loitered in an alley for a moment, letting Sinistra get a bit of distance on him - he didn't want to really look like he was following his partner. Not when...

Not when the group's thugs were in sight.

Looked like a half-dozen of them, tailing Sinistra and Un-ou and the briefcase in Sinistra's hand. Dextera was sure that Sinistra was aware of them, but he was happily talking to Un-ou and pointing at things in shop windows.

And it looked there was a real tank amongst the thugs - dark skin, slicked-back black hair, muscles everywhere... Oddly familiar.

It took Dextera the better part of the next block to convince himself that it was indeed A-ou, doing the same thing he was doing -- watching his partner. How he'd gotten into the group so quickly, Dextera didn't want to know. Some methods were better left unexplained. But he looked the part perfectly. Far better than Dextera knew he was doing.

For a moment, he was almost nervous.

But in the end, it all worked out. Un-ou was passed off to A-ou to restrain, which was the first wrong move of many. The second was someone pulling a knife on Sinistra, which led to Dextera's early arrival on the scene. Yet it had worked out, somehow.

Bad guys caught, and partners where they belonged.

Though Dextera was pretty sure they were all going to keep the disguises, and possibly the roles, for at least one more day.


End file.
